Terawih
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Kisah saat terawih. Chibi NaruHina, teen SasuSaku. Chapter I: TTD Pak Ustad. Chapter II: (Jangan Suudzon) Pagar Sholat. AU. Islami. Complete.
1. TTD Pak Ustad

**Terawih**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter I : TTD Pak Ustad

* * *

"Asalamualaikum warohmatullah…" suara imam mengucapkan salam penutup sholat telah berkumandang lewat toak masjid. Barisan belakang yang tertutup oleh sekat, mukmum-makmum wanita yang masih terbungkus mukena, menoleh ke kanan-kiri.

Gadis berumur delapan tahun dengan mukena ungu muda sedang menutup wajah sambil bilang 'Amin'. Pipinya tembam dan imut sekali lah pokoknya. Suara imam berdoa setelah sholat pun tetap terdengar syahdu setelahnya. Lalu, Hinata, gadis kecil bermukena ungu muda, mengeluarkan sebuah buku tipis dengan pulpennya dari kertas.

Set!

"Mau ngapain?" tatap galak Kakak Hinata yang berumur delapan belas tahun itu, bermukena _pink_ se- _pink_ alisnya dengan tangan di balik mukena masih berformasi berdoa.

"Ma-mau nyatet ceramah Pak Ustad, Kak Sakura."

"Yang khusyu' dulu doa-nya, atuh. Baru nyatetnya nanti. Lagian imamnya masih berdoa."

"I-iya, Kak." Hinata pun ber-hehe ria sambil nunjukin gigi-gigi rapinya. Ia pun berdoa—mengambil pose berdoa lebih tepatnya, walau gak tahu pasti doa apa yang dikumandangkan imam, habisnya toaknya pecah-pecah gitu suaranya.

Sepasang pipi bulat Hinata pun bergerak lucu saat mulut kecilnya terbuka mencoba menyalin doa imam di depan sana. Melihat itu, Sakura menghela napas dan mengulurkan tangan—untuk membenahi rambut yang keluar dari mukena di wajah adiknya.

"Kegedean, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan bibir manyun tapi bukan karena ngambek, alisnya saja terangkat.

"Nanti Kakak jahitin deh ininya," kata Sakura mencubit lipatan kain mukena di bawah dagu Hinata. "Makanya, kalo sholat jangan pas teraweh aja."

"Kan aku masih belajar, Kak." Sahut Hinata. Huu. Bisa aja nyautnya, untungnya imut, jadi Sakura cuma nyubit pipi tembem adiknya.

Sekat-sekat di depan mereka pun dibuka oleh seorang ikhwan berambut hitam yang subhanallah ganteng sekali dengan sarung merah kotak-kotaknya dan kaus band rock lokal.

"Astaghfirullah." Sakura geleng muka, mengendalikan diri dengan menunduk. Melihat Uchiha Sasuke emang sudah biasa, ganteng, tapi kalau muncul tiba-tiba dengan setelan ibadah kayak barusan itu memang ngagetin gantengnya.

"Kakak kenapa?" tanya Hinata polos, sementara suara Pak Ustad sudah terdengar akan menyampaikan ceramah.

"Kok istighfar?" Hinata masih kepo liat muka merah kakaknya.

"Nyaris kegoda setan." Sakura ngelus dada, tanpa maksud menjawab pertanyaan adik kecilnya.

"Setan?" Hinata melongo, menoleh ke kiri kanan. Kayaknya gak ada setan. Adanya james—penjaga mesjid—muda yang lagi bukain sekat biar makmum wanita bisa menyimak juga ceramah Pak Ustad di depan sana.

Sreeeeeeeeeekkkkk!

Seroang bocah pirang kira-kira seumuran Hinata sedang tergelincir dengan sarung kebesarannya.

"Aduh!" Dia mengaduh kesakitan karena terbentur tiang sekat dekat Hinata. Hinata sampai sedikit melompat ke pangkuan Sakura karena sajadahnya jadi berantakan kena kepala bocah pirang itu.

Hinata deg-degan.

"Naruto!"

Kakak Hinata yang kini deg-degan …

"Kampret, dibilang jangan lari-lari di mesjid!" Sasuke menjewer kuping Naruto.

"Aw! Sakit, Bang! Ampun!" kaki Naruto mendendang-nendang udara saat tergeret.

"Duduk napa yang anteng dikit." Sasuke pun kembali ke barisan semula bersama Naruto-badung di barisan belakang namun di pojok sana.

Hinata dan Sakura sama-sama menghela napas. Sakura pun membenahi sajadah adiknya yang kini memegang sebuah peci kuning gading yang tertinggal di sana.

"I-ini, Kak." Hinata menyerahkan ragu-ragu ke Sakura. Karena… ya gak mungkin Hinata berani mengembalikan peci itu sendirian.

"Eh?" Sakura meraih peci kuning gading tersebut, ia menoleh ke arah di mana Sasuke dan Naruto duduk—di pojok. Karena tidak mungkin untuk berteriak, Sakura pun diam di tempat. "Nanti saja ya balikinnya. Mending kamu fokus dengerin ceramah Pak Ustad buat dirangkum."

Hinata mengagguk, sepasang pipinya tedorong karena senyuman kecilnya.

Setelah terawih…

Salam dan nyanyian sholawat pun terdengar sebagai tanda sholat terawih dan witir telah usai malam ini. Para akhwat pun saling bersalaman tak peduli kenal atau tidak, tua, muda, semua saling bersilaturahmi dengan salam dan senyum.

"Kak." Mukena _pink_ Sakura sedikit ditarik oleh Hinata.

"Kenapa, Hin?" tanya Sakura menunduk ke adiknya.

Hinata mengangkat sebuah buku tipis. "Aku harus minta tanda tangan Pak Ustad-nya."

Oh iya, Sakura nyaris lupa. Itu kan dulu juga sempat menjadi tugasnya saat masih sekolah: mencatat ceramah Pak Ustad dan meminta tanda tangannya sebagai bukti kehadiran di sholat terawih.

"Ya udah, yuk." Sakura pun menggandeng Hinata melalui sekat, ternyata di sana sudah ada banyak bocah-bocah laki-laki yang mengerumuni Pak Ustad.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, Hinata dan Sakura yang wanita tak mungkin menerobos kerumunan ikhwan itu. Lagian kok gak ada lagi sih, akhwat seumuran Hinata yang punya kewajiban yang sama? Masjid ini cenderung banyak ikhwannya.

Dari jauh, dari sudut, Sasuke dengan sarung dan peci merah datang menghampiri Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang bergandengan tangan memperhatikan kerumunan di depan.

"Sakura?"

"Eh, Mas…" Usia beda satu tahun tapi Sakura tetap panggil Mas. Biar mesra gitu. Hehe.

PLAKKK! ASTAGHFIRULLAH, SAKURAAAA! Hati nurani Sakura berteriak menampar kewarasan Sakura.

"Oh ya, Mas ini pecinya Naruto." Sakura menyodorkan.

"Hn… makasih."

"Naruto gak minta tanda tangan Pak Ustad, Mas?" tanya Sakura karena lihat Naruto, tetangga sebelah rumah Sasuke dan selalu kayak adik Sasuke, sedang main sabet-sabetan sarung di sudut sana bersama bocah lainnya.

"Tau tuh," Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto, "Naruto! Lu gak minta tanda tangan Pak Ustad?"

"HEHE! ENGGAK AH, NYATET CERAMAH JUGA ENGGAK. DENGERIN AJA KAGAK, BANG!" Naruto pun berlarian menghindari sabetan sarung temannya.

"Dasar."

"Yahh, gimana nih, Kak?" Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan ujung mukena Sakura.

"Hmm, gimana, ya?" Sakura nyahut abstrak, "Dulu Kakak ada temen seperjuangannya sesama akhwat. Tapi di situ ikhwan semua…"

Sementara Sasuke meneriaki bocah cilik tetangga sebelah rumahnya tersebut. "Naruto! Sini lu!"

"Ih, kenapa sih, BANG?" tanya Naruto datang ke Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata.

"Elu ngapain gak nyatet ceramah? Gaya bawa buku sama pulpen."

"Ya biar gak diomelin Babe." Naruto nyengir. "Eh, Hinata kamu mau minta tanda tangan Pak Ustad, ya?"

Hinata kaget diajak ngomong, pipinya merah, menunduk lalu mengangguk.

Sementara Sasuke ngorbol sama Sakura.

"Engga pulang?"

"Ini Mas, Hinata harus minta tanda tangan Pak Ustad. Aku mau bantu maintain ke depan sih… tapi…"

Sakura menatap kerumunan ikhwan di depan sana.

"Iya, jangan." Sahut Sasuke mengerti, setelah melihat apa yang Sakura lihat.

"Sini aku yang mintain, Hin." Naruto menjulurkan tangan.

"Ya udah sini gue yang mintain." Sasuke juga julurin tangan ke Sakura.

Sakura dan Hinata pun berebut buku tipis itu tanpa sengaja.

"Eh?"

"Ini Naruto mau mintain buat aku, Kak." Bisik Hinata.

"Mas Sasuke juga bakal mintain tanda tangan buat kamu kok." Sakura balas berbisik mengambil buku itu dan mengopernya ke Sas—

"Tolong, ya, Mas—"

"Siap, Kak!" Naruto yang merebut dan lari dikejar Sasuke. "Woy!"

"Masih bocah udah modus lu."

"Abang udah gede modusnya gak jantan."

"Apa maksud lu?"

"Mbak Sakura." jawab Naruto kencang, sepertinya sengaja.

Hinata dan Sakura sweatdrop dengan mukena ungu muda dan _pink_ yang masih terpasang menatap Naruto dan Sasuke gebuk-gebukan pake peci bukannya nolongin.

* * *

 _29 Juni 2015._

* * *

 _Ikhwan : muslimin. Akhwat : muslimah._


	2. (Jangan Suudzon) Pagar Sholat

**Terawih**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter II : (Janganlah Suudzon) Pagar Sholat

Waring : OOC akut dan nista

* * *

"Berangkat dulu, Ma, Pa, asalamualaikum." Salam Sakura pun dijawab samar oleh Mama-Papanya yang masih makan di dapur. "Ayo, Hin."

"Mm." Hinata mengangguk manis menerima tangan lembut Sakura yang menggandengnya.

Sepasang kakak beradik itu pun keluar rumah dengan setelan atasan mukena dan celana panjang. Sandal kayu alias bakiak pun menjadi alas kaki mereka.

"Kak," panggil Hinata yang lengannya agak terangkat karena bergandengan dengan Sakura.

"Hm?" Sakura menyahut dengan mata beloknya yang lirik sana sini bak mencari sesuatu.

"Kok kakak pake lipstick sih? Kan kita cuma mau terawih." Hinata berkata polos.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, namun ia tersenyum malu. "Bukan lipstick Hin, tapi lipbalm."

"Lipbam tuh apa?"

"Lipbalm. Itu pelembab bibir biar gak kering aja."

"Kan tadi Kakak dah minum es buah. Masa bibirnya bisa kering?"

Sakura ngengerutu dalam hati. Bukan hanya wajah Hinata yang menggemaskan tapi cara pikirnya juga.

"Bawel kamu ih, cium nih."

"Hihi."

"Ehn, asalamualai—"

"ASALAMUALAIKUM, HINATA!"

Salam Sasuke terpotong oleh kerasnya suara Naruto yang ia gandeng.

"Wa-waalaikumsalam." Hinata menunduk dengan suara imutnya yang mengecil di akhir, genggaman tangannya mendadak erat ke Sakura. Sakura tersenyum sambil ikut menjawab.

Kepala Naruto pun ditoyor. "Ngucap salam yang bener jangan kayak ngerampok!"

"Aduh… namanya juga semangat, Bang. Kan tadi abis ngisi tangki." Sahut Naruto ngelus-ngelus rambut jabriknya yang kini ia pakaikan peci kuning gading.

Sementara itu Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sakura. Tampangnya cool, "Ya udah, yuk."

Sakura tersenyum kemayu sambil manggut.

"Jalan duluan. Ikutin Naruto."

Naruto pun menjadi pengunjuk jalan untuk Sakura dan Hinata yang berpegangan tangan sementara Sasuke paling belakang dengan sarung kotak-kotak merahnya.

Mereka sedang menuju ke masjid Al-Ikhlas yang ada di tengah desa Konoha. Masjid itu lebih besar dan ramai, jumlah ikhwan dan akhwat pun sebanding, tidak seperti masjid dekat rumah Sakura. Ya seperti inilah keadaannya setelah kemarin janjian sepulang terawih.

Karena Sakura dan Hinata baru tahun ini pindah ke sini, jadi tidak tahu masjid itu ada di mana saja selain yang di dekat rumahnya. Makanya, Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah menahun hidup di sini mau untuk mengajak Sakura dan Hinata ke masjid di pusat desa.

* * *

Sampailah mereka berempat ke masjid yang dituju.

"Ini, Hin." Naruto memberikan Hinata sebuah kresek. "Sendalnya masukin sini dan bawa ke dalem. Biar gak hilang."

"M-makasih, Naruto…" Hinata menerima dengan kikuk. Pipinya yang bulet, suara imut, mata besar, bulu mata lebat dan tubuh mungil yang terbungkus mukena ungu muda membuat ia seperti **permen pocong** rasa susu-anggur. Kawaii banget.

"Hehe, sama-sama." Naruto garuk-garuk belakang kepala sambil nyengir.

"Woy, paul. Udahan belom modusnya?" tegur Sasuke.

"Apaan sih, Bang. Abang sendiri udah belom?"

"Apaan sih, Lu." Sasuke dan Naruto pun beradu tampang tengil.

"Loh? Ini dipisah lantainya, ya?" tanya Sakura, ekspresinya gak rela gitu pas Sasuke gandeng Naruto ke lantai atas.

"Iya, ikhwan di atas, akhwat di bawah." Sahut Sasuke berhenti sejenak.

"Soal tanda tangan, nanti aku langsung lari ke bawah buat ambil buku kamu dan balik ke atas buat maintain tanda tangan Pak Ustad. Tenang aja, Hin." Naruto nepok-nepok kepala berbungkus mukena Hinata yang wajahnya jadi merah kepanasan.

"Woy," Sasuke nyentil tangan Naruto. "Ustad ceramah tuh didengerin! Bukan mukhrim."

"Orang cuma nyentuh mukena Hinata, bukan Hinatanya." Sahut Naruto santai dengan mimik super tengil.

Sasuke mendelik. "Kampret, bisa aja lu ngelesnya."

Hinata, yang merasa tertindas entah karena apa, jadi makin erat genggamannya ke Sakura. "A-ayo, Kak, nanti kehabisan lapak…"

Sakura nyengir geli lihat kelucuan Hinata yang salting. "Iya…" namun wajahnya kembali gak rela begitu noleh ke Sasuke.

"Ya udah, Mas. Kita masuk dulu."

"Hn—Sakura!"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, ia belum kelar satu langkah loh. "Iya, Mas."

Mata hitam Sasuke menatap lurus ke kedua matanya. "Lo… jangan lupa wudhu, ya."

Hening.

Penting gitu diingetin? Itu kan sesuatu yang pasti.

"Che. Tampang ganteng, modusannya dangkal—OUCH!" Naruto tersedak ludah sendiri karena dijitak Sasuke yang masih bertampang cool.

"Iya, Mas." Sakura mesem kemayu, sadar dengan arti dari kalimat Naruto. "Kok ngingetinnya gitu?" sengaja mancing ceritanya.

Smirk. "Itu minyak bekas gorengannya masih ada di bibir." Sasuke pun ke lantai atas dengan menggandeng Naruto yang melambaikan tangan ke Hinata.

Sakura bak ditiban batu ratusan kilo. Lipbalm yang sengaja dikenakannya… Eh? Tapi berarti Sasuke memperhatikan bibirnya? KYAAAAA—! BUAGHHH! Hati nurani Sakura berteriak. ISTIGHFAR SAKURAAAAA! "Astaghfirullah halazim…" Sakura berbisik memohon pengampunan karena telah berpikir yang tidak boleh dipikirkan.

Sementara Hinata, dengan unyunya bermuka merah malu hanya berani menatap lantai. Tepukan Naruto di kepalanya masih sangat terasa.

* * *

 **Saat Isya' berjama'ah.**

Suara komat berkumandang, kali ini suara toak masjidnya lebih bening ketimbang masjid yang kemarin. Sakura pun bangkit dari duduknya di sajadah bersama Hinata.

"Ayo." Sakura menarik sudut-sudut bibir, "Hinata sudah hafal niatnya kan, sekarang?"

"Udah." Sahut Hinata tersenyum.

"Jangan lupa, makmuman lillahi ta'ala, ya…"

"Iya, Kak." Hinata kecil mengangguk manis.

Suara imam dari lantai dua terdengar di lantai bawah berkat speaker yang ada di sudut-sudut atas lantai bawah ini. Imam telah membacakan niat dengan suara berbisik namun jelas diikuti dengan takbir.

"Allahuakbar…"

Sakura pun takbir dan melipat tangannya sampai ia rasakan sebuah kaki menginjak pinggiran kaki kanannya. Itu bukan kaki mungil Hinata, karena Hinata di sebelah kirinya.

Sakura mengerutkan alis. Sebelahnya ini perempuan berkacamata merah, rambut merah, mukenanya pun merah. Sakura ingat itu. Mereka tidak saling kenal, tapi kenapa kaki Sakura diinjak?

Sakura menggeser kakinya. Namun kaki akhwat di sebelahnya melebar dan menginjak ujung kaki Sakura lagi.

Beristighfar, Sakura mencoba fokus dengan bacaan sholatnya. Ya Allah, pertahankan hamba untuk khusyu'.

Tasyahud akhir pun usai ditutup dengan salam. Suara imam mengundangkan doa setelah sholat dan ketika itu Hinata menepuk paha Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kak… kaki aku diinjek sama anak itu." Hinata hampir nangis berbisik, Sakura melihat anak yang dimaksud Hinata. Rambut pirang pucat anak itu terlihat karena telah membuka mukena kuning pudar. Kurang lebih anak itu mirip Hinata tapi beda warna rambut.

"Sabar, ya, sayang." Sakura mengelus kepala Hinata. "Jangan nangis, mungkin ini cobaan dari Allah. Inget, Allah cinta hambanya yang tegar."

Hinata mengangguk menghirup ingus yang sedikit di hidungnya. Matanya sudah merah. Sementara anak pirang pucat yang tadi menginjak kaki Hinata pun pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan mukena dan sajadah di tempat, ketika Ustad mulai berceramah.

"Eh, kenapa adiknya?" tanya seorang wanita bermukena dan berkacamata merah di sebelah kanan Sakura. Sakura sebenarnya agak kesal, tapi mencoba menghela napas.

"Gak apa," Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Belum biasa di masjid yang jauh dari rumah."

"Hmm," wanita cantik beralis merah itu pun mengangguk, "Ngomong-ngomong, Karin," tangannya terjulur, "teman sekelasnya Sasuke, Sasuke yang nyuruh gue buat nemenin lo di sini. Lo Sakura, Kan?"

Eh? Sakura bengong. Dengan tampang oneng, ia menjulurkan tangannya. "Iya."

Karin tersenyum ramah, cantik pula. Tapi yang Sakura benci, Karin tadi habis injak kakinya. Huhu. Jahat! Kalau suka Sasuke ya gak usah nyerang gitu dong, beteeeee! Sakura ngegerutu dalam hati.

Hufh… Hati nurani Sakura seakan menyiramnya dengan air pegunungan. Istighfar Sakura…

Astaghfirullah…!

Sakura berusaha tersenyum ikhlas. "Mm, makasih ya."

"Iya, santai aja. Sasuke kan sahabat gue, pasti gue bantu."

Bantu dengan nginjek gitu?! Sakura perang batin dengan hati nuraninya yang menyuruhnya untuk kalem. Sabarrr…

Anak pirang pucat yang di sebelah Hinata tadi pun kembali dengan wajah basah. Mungkin habis berwudhu lagi.

"Hai, Hinata." Sapanya.

Hinata yang sedang mencatat rangkuman ceramah Pak Ustad pun menoleh. Agak terkejut disapa oleh orang yang sudah menginjak kakinya. Sakura yang dengar pun diam-diam memperhatikan.

"Kamu Hinata, kan?" tanya anak itu sambil pakai mukena kuning pudarnya. "Aku Shion, temen sekelasnya Naruto. Naruto bilang aku disuruh jadi pager kamu di sini."

Hinata, dengan ragu menyambut tangan Shion.

Sakura ngegerutu dalam hati. MAKE SENSE! Shion dan Karin adalah temannya Naruto dan Sasuke. Diamanahi untuk menemani tapi malah berbuat jahat!

Karin sih wajar, bagi Sakura, orang Karin ada tampang antagonis. Cantik, manis, nyelekit gitu.

Kalo Shion? Masya Allah… Anak sekecil itu.

Sakura berkali-kali istighfar. Sabar…

"Istighfar, Hin." Bisik Sakura melihat tampang bete Hinata yang senasib dengannya.

Setelah mengobrol masing-masing dengan hati yang diusahakan adem, Hinata dan Sakura jadi tahu kalau Shion dan Karin sudah langganan di masjid ini. Konon katanya, Naruto dan Sasuke tahun lalu kemari terus, tapi entah kenapa kemarin Naruto dan Sasuke di masjid di pinggiran desa.

Ceramah Pak Ustad pun selesai, dilanjutkan dengan sholat tarawih dan witir. Tapi lagi-lagi Sakura dan Hinata harus berjuang untuk khusyu' karena Karin dan Shion menginjak lagi kaki mereka.

Kalau pembaca mau tahu keadaannya, akan penulis ceritakan. Wajah Karin dan Shion sangatlah khusyu, kalem dan adem. Sedangkan wajah Sakura dan Hinata sudah merah, sebel, bete tapi masih manis kawaii gitu—muka betenya, bete imut.

* * *

Pulang terawih…

"Nih, Hinata." Naruto menyodorkan buku rangkuman ramadhan milik Hinata. "Maaf, ya, lama. Soalnya masjid ini lebih ramai jadi ngantri."

"I-iya, makasih Naruto." Hinata menunduk seperti biasa. Wajahnya yang sebulat matanya sangat manis dibungkus mukena ungu muda. Sayangnya, tampang mungil Hinata kali ini agak kusut.

"Lu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke melihat mata Sakura yang gak berbinar lagi. Ya Sasuke tahulah Sakura naksir dirinya, kelihatan pake banget ekspresi-ekspresi demen Sakura. Tapi Sasukenya aja yang kalem. Emang terus gue harus gimana? Nari-nari jadi susan'oon aka ondel-ondel sambil bakar jagung pake api biru kompor gas gitu? Batin Sasuke yang gak tahu harus gimana walau udah faham Sakura demen sama dirinya.

Sakura tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Gak apa. Makasih udah diunjukin jalan ke sini, Mas. Kita pamit dulu. Makasih, ya, Naruto udah bantuin Hinata."

"Bohong."

"Ada yang ganggu kamu ya di dalem?" tanya Naruto secara auto menyambung kata Sasuke barusan. Tapi Naruto ngomongnya ke Hinata.

Hinata setengah mengangguk. "Eh… enggak kok." Tapi Hinata menggeleng lagi, gak mungkin ia mengadu soal Shion yang notabene temen sekelasnya Naruto. Hinata gak mau Naruto berantem juga sama temannya.

"Kita pamit pulang dulu ya, Mas, Naruto." pamit Sakura lagi, menggandeng Hinata langsung untuk pergi sambil menjinjing tas mukena yang berisi bawahan mukena mereka berdua.

* * *

Esok harinya, Sasuke dan Naruto yang menunggu di gang tidak bertemu Sakura dan Hinata sama sekali.

"Bang, SMS dong. BBM kek, whatsapp kek. Punya android juga, gak kepake di saat-saat seperti ini." gerutu Naruto sambil jongkok dan ngupil, ba'da maghrib telah berlalu sejak tadi bahkan telah nyaris adzan isya'.

"Emang gue punya nomornya? Ngehina aja lu, lu sendiri gak ada usaha." Sasuke juga sedang jongkok di sebelahnya, bedanya gak ngupil, main ceoce a.k.a clash of clans.

"Dih, malu gua mah udah kuliah minta nomor cewek aja kagak berani." Sahut Naruto. "Kalo gue sih wajar, masih SD, dipegangin HP aja belom."

Karbon dioksida keluar dengan kasarnya dari lubang hidung mancung Sasuke yang diameternya sempurna. "Bacot," gertaknya keki.

* * *

Lusanya, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali ke masjid pinggiran, dan benar saja, Sakura dan Hinata ada di sana.

Sasuke dan Naruto berada di belakang Sakura dan Hinata yang tidak sadar akan kehadiran mereka. Secara cepat dan sigap Sasuke membuat perhitungan matematis di buku bagian belakang rangkuman ramadhan milik Naruto.

"Ngapain, Bang?" tanya Naruto pusing liat rumus dan gambar yang Sasuke buat. Mereka berhenti di jalan dan membiarkan Sakura dan Hinata hilang dari pandangan karena udah masuk masjid duluan.

"Menghitung kemungkinan posisi duduk mereka berdua."

"Wih, canggih!" Naruto nepok kenceng tanganya satu kali. "Berarti bakal fix nih kita bisa tahu mereka duduknya dimana?"

"Of course." Sahut Sasuke mulai mendalami peran cerdas. "Ba'da maghrib aja belum lama tapi mereka udah dateng, udah pasti dia sholat maghrib di masjid. Otomatis paling depan lagi setelah sekat."

Naruto manggut walau puyeng dan gak ngerti skema perhitungan matematis ala Abang Sasuke. Kerjaannya cuma 'sip-sip' atau 'oke-oke'. "Intinya gue nge-tag-in tempat di tengah bang?"

"Sajadah ke 16 dari kiri."

"Jadi harus itung dulu dari kiri terus kita tempatin sajadah yang ke 16?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, renjer hitam…!" Naruto benerin peci dan angkat sarungnya. "Waktunya renjer kuning beraksi!"

Sasuke sweatdrop. Seingatnya ranger kuning itu isinya cewek. Ya whateverlah. Ranger hitam kece juga pokoknya. Sasuke pun wudhu duluan, setelah itu ia masuk dalam masjid area laki-laki yang dibatasi oleh sekat.

Naruto udah senyum lebar tanpa pamer gigi, karenanya matanya nyaris ilang gak keliatan. Sasuke duduk anteng di sebelahnya, sajadah ke-17. "Beres, Bang." Lapor Naruto.

"Loh, kok tempat ana jadi findah?" tanya Rock Lee, seumuran Naruto, dengan seragam MTS bernuansa hijau yang masih nempel di badannya. "Ente ngafain geser-geser?"

"Udeh sama aje." Sahut Naruto cuek kambing.

"Tafi, Nar, ana udah nge-tem-in nih temfat biar kena kifas." Sambung Lee dengan logat arab-betawi yang rada gak danta.

Sasuke dan Naruto noleh ke atas, bener kipas tepat di atas mereka pantes adem-adem gimana gitu.

"Spesial buat Kak Neji juga yang baru fulang dari fondok fesantren, ana mau siafin temfat nyaman. Masya Allah…"

"Bawel nih, Lee. Duduk aja napa anteng, ini mau mulai sholat isya-nya." Naruto sok ngomel, gak sadar diri emang.

"Tafi, Nar…"

"Lee, udah duduk. Di mana aja gak masalah kok." Neji, seumuran Sasuke, pun datang dengan tampang basah abis wudhu. Mengenakan sarung cokelat dan peci putih bersih sebersih kulit wajahnya. "Ayuk di sana dulu, penuhin syaf dari kanan."

Akhirnya Lee pun ikut dengan hati yang menangis. Ia dan Neji memilih tempat paling kanan demi memenuhi barisan syaf yang baik dari kanan. Gak dapet angin kipas.

"Tumben lu gak lari-lari." Celetuk Sasuke liat tampang asoy Naruto yang menikmati angin kipas.

"Lagi PeWe. Entar gue lari-lari juga dijewer. Serba salah gue."

* * *

Doa sehabis sholat isya pun selesai. Sasuke dengan kalem berdiri, seperti biasa ia akan membantu **james** —pen **ja** ga **mes** jid—untuk membuka sekat. Tapi ternyata, jamesnya gak ada. Entah kemana, jadilah yang buka sekat itu dirinya dan Neji.

Sekat pun terbuka dan… jreng-jreng…

Neji mengelus kepala berbungkus mukena milik Hinata di pojokan sana. Pojok sebelah kanan. Tentu saja di mana ada Hinata mungil pasti ada Kakak Sakura cantik di sebelahnya.

"HAH?!" Naruto _shock_ , posisinya amat jauh. Heh. Plan B: lari-lari. Naruto sudah siap-siap dengan lari di tempat terlebih dahulu dan…

"Ett…" Kuping Naruto ditarik membuat dirinya yang udah ngegas jadi ngerem mendadak. "Mau lari-lari lu ya." Hardik Sasuke.

"Sakit, Bang!" Naruto mengelus-elus kupingnya sambil ngegerutu. "Iyalah. Rencana cadangan. Liat tuh."

Sasuke kaget pula. Sakura ada di pojok sana sedang mengobrol dan tersenyum dengan Neji?!

"Plan B-nya yang elegan dikit dong." Saran Sasuke. "Nanti aja gue tolongin Hinata minta tanda tangan Pak Ustad."

"Gak usah nolong kalo ada maksud terselubung mah. Bilang aja mau ngobrol ama Mbak Sakura. Udah gua aja, biar bisa ngobrol ama Hinata juga."

"Ngaca lu punya maksud terselubung!"

* * *

Setelah sholat terawih & witir selesai.

Suara gas balapan motor liar pun udah jadi suara latar belakang imajinasi Sasuke dan Naruto yang udah tatap-tatapan. Mereka akan berebut nolongin Hinata minta tanda tangan Pak Ustad. Mereka juga sepakat secara tak tertulis soal rute yang diambil. Naruto langsung samperin Hinata, kalau Sasuke ya Sakura dong orang niatnya emang mengobrol bukan menolong beneran. Wahaha—ehm, ya itulah alasan Naruto tidak ingin kalah. Ia bertekat untuk menang dan menyelamatkan Hinata dari modusman seperti Sasuke yang cuma mau ngobrol sama Kakaknya Hinata doang, Sakura.

Sasuke dan Naruto udah lirik-lirikan dengan latar suara gas motor gila-gilaan di imajinasi mereka. Gadis pembawa bendera di garis start pun adalah Sakura dan Hinata dengan mukena ayu mereka masing-masing.

START!

Naruto berlari kencang, Sasuke jalan cepat—gak mungkin lari seheboh Naruto walau ingin.

Naruto gagal rem, lagi-lagi tergelincir dan menabrak tiang sekat percis di depan Hinata. Hinata yang baru saja nyerahin buku rangkuman ramadhan ke Neji.

"Tunggu sini, Hinata. Nanti kakak mintain tanda tangan Pak Ustadnya."

"Naruto! Kampret ya nih anak!" Sasuke cuma bisa hardik dan jewer Naruto. Tampangnya marah syekali.

"AMPUN BANG~!"

Kacian.

* * *

 **Esok malam.**

Sakura dan Hinata bergandengan memasuki masjid dengan mukena _pink_ dan ungu muda seperti biasanya.

Kali ini sekat terbuka sejak awal sebelum sholat isya. Hmm kenapa ya?

Sakura dan Hinata ambil paling depan dan tengah. Tanpa sengaja mereka melihat Sasuke dan Naruto baru saja masuk dan duduk tepat di depan mereka. Barisan paling belakang dan tengah para ikhwan.

Hinata resah, gak diajak ngobrol lagi sama Naruto. Naruto dan kakaknya telihat cuek bebek seolah gak ada Hinata dan Kak Sakura di sana. Mungkinkah mereka marah?

Sakura pun gundah gulana, sudah siapin senyum termanis kalau-kalau Sasuke ngelirik, nyatanya engga sama sekali. Sakura sadar, insiden diinjeknya kaki Sakura itu bukan salah Sasuke walau ya memang asalnya gara-gara Sasuke—ah sudahlah.

"Hey."

Sakura dan Hinata terkaget-kaget. Karin dan Shion 'memagari' mereka lagi.

"Kok gak di masjid Al-ikhlas?" tanya Shion ke Hinata yang langsung tersenyum saja sambil menggeleng.

"Kok kamu bisa di sini?" tanya Sakura ke Karin. Karin tersenyum setelah memakai mukena merahnya, ia berbisik, "Disuruh Sasuke buat magerin elo."

"Aku disuruh Naruto ke sini buat magerin kamu lho." Bisik Shion ke Hinata.

Sakura dan Hinata mengerutkan alis antara gak ngerti dan gak tahu maksud mereka.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh berkat Shion dan Karin.

"Eh udah dateng." sahut Naruto seadanya.

"Hn." Sasuke manggut aja.

Sakura dan Hinata gak mudeng. Entah mau marah tapi tak berhak, biasa saja juga gak bisa. Benar saja, selama sholat isya Sakura dan Hinata terinjak lagi kakinya oleh Shion dan Karin. Ughhhh :'(

Ketika Pak Ustad ceramah…

"Emm, Karin." Panggil Sakura, wajahnya sudah bete cantik.

"Ya?"

"Kamu kenapa injek kaki aku terus?"

"Heh," Karin tersenyum ramah, "Sasuke nyuruh gue buat magerin elo."

Sementara itu Hinata juga lagi mencoba nanya sama Shion.

"Shion, kamu bisa gak, gak injek kaki aku?"

Shion tersenyum kawai, menggeleng. "Gak bisa. Naruto nyuruh aku magerin kamu."

PAGERIN MAKSUDNYA DIINJEK GITU!

"Istighfar, Hin." Sakura meluk Hinata. Mereka berdua sama-sama merasa diberi cobaan.

Sholat terawih pun digelar, dan sampai pada akhir witir, Sakura dan Hinata masih saja struggle menahan kesal kakinya diinjak. Padahal Sakura sudah merapatkan kaki ke dalam, begitu pula Hinata, tapi seolah kaki Karin dan Shion itu mengejar ganas dengan melebar—jadi kaki SakuHina keinjak juga bagaimana pun kondisinya.

* * *

Selesai terawih & witir.

"Besok gue pagerin lagi." Karin tersenyum lalu berpamitan pergi. Begitu pula dengan Shion. Sakura… menahan sebal.

Sakura dan Hinata pun menunggu di luar karena Neji yang akan mengantri tanda tangan Pak Ustad untuknya.

Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat lebih diam hari ini. Bahkan mereka tidak mengobrol dengan Sakura dan Hinata sama sekali. Sakura lihat, Sasuke sedang gigit sepotong bakso bakar di depan masjid sama Naruto.

Hinata juga memperhatikan, bibirnya digigit. Ia juga mau bakso bakar.

Naruto terlihat sudah menerima sebungkus plastik berisi beberapa tusuk bakso bakar. Ia entah mengapa menoleh ke Hinata, lalu menyenggol-nyenggol Sasuke hingga ikut menoleh ke Sakura. Dua ikhwan beda umur pun menghampiri ikhwat bermukena _pink_ dan ungu muda yang mendadak kikuk kok disamperin.

"Hinata~! Nih." Naruto memberi satu tusuk bakso bakar yang sudah berlumuran kecap. Sedap sekali sepertinya. "Ayo jangan malu-malu! Enak lho!"

Hinata menerima dengan ragu, pipinya merah. "M-makasih Naruto."

"Mau?" tanya Sasuke ke Sakura.

Sakura bengong liatin kecap di bibir Sasuke, bukan setusuk bakso di tangan pemuda itu. Salah fokus. Anggukan oneng. "Mau..."

"Hn." Sasuke menyodorkan sebungkus berisi beberapa tusuk bakso bakar.

Sakura tersadar dari fantasi penuh dosanya. Hati nuraninya telah memukul kepalanya dengan pentungan berlafaz istighfar.

"Semua? Nanti Mas Sasuke gimana?"

"Gue udah kok." Jawab Sasuke. "Oh ya, lu kenapa gak mau ke masjid Al-ikhlas? Gak suka tempatnya?"

"Suka kok, airnya bersih, tempatnya nyaman penuh angin sejuk, luas dan toaknya jernih."

"Terus kenapa?"

Sakura menunduk, lari dari tatapan Sasuke sambil makan setusuk bakso bakarnya. Gak mungkin ia bikin Sasuke berantem sama temen sekelasnya sendiri.

"Kalo kejauhan naik motor aja sama gue."

"Mana muat berempat, Bang." Celetuk Naruto.

"Siapa juga yang mau ngajak lu, Sakura doang." Sahut Sasuke.

"Bertiga deh sama Hinata." Lanjut Sasuke liat Sakura yang menatap ke adik kecilnya, Hinata.

"Huu." Sorak Naruto. "Hin, kamu kenapa gak mau ke masjid al-ikhlas lagi?"

"Mm. Nggak apa." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Kamu gak suka ya, kalo aku salin rangkuman ramadhan kamu?" tanya Naruto. "Aku janji rangkum sendiri deh."

"Bu-bukan begitu."

"Terus?"

Hinata enggan menjawab.

Neji keluar dari masjid. Dari jauh, ia lihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang menatap Sakura dan Hinata yang menunduk. SasuNaru ikut menunduk kecewa, lalu Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke pergi… pergi ke abang Bakso Bakar yang tak jauh dari sana.

Sakura dan Hinata yang bergandengan terlihat menyesal dengan kepergian SasuNaru. SakuHina menatap lurus ke SasuNaru yang berada lima meter di depan sana, di tempat abang Bakso Bakar.

Neji tutup mulut dengan mata berkaca-kaca! Subhanallah, INI DRAMA! Enam tahun Neji di pesantren gak pernah nonton drama korea/jepang lagi, sekalinya liburan pulang ke rumah ia akan sibuk wara-wiri mengunjungi saudara yang lebih tua. Jadi, ketika melihat SakuHina yang secantik artis korea—bahkan lebih cantik karena lagi pake mukena berwarna soft dan SasuNaru yang gak kalah ganteng dengan artis Jepang yang kece-kece—bahkan lebih kece karena pake sarung dan peci, merupakan combo live action untuk Neji.

"Ini bukunya, Hinata." Neji menyodorkan sambil mesem-mesem.

"Eh, m-makasih Kak Neji."

"Kalian kenapa? Ada masalah apa? Curhat dong sama Kakak." Kata Neji lembut, padahal dalam hati udah excited, ia haus akan drama romance, please…!

Sakura tersenyum ayu sambil menggeleng.

"Bener?" Neji masih lembut. Perawakannya yang tinggi dengan bahu lebar dibalut koko dan sarung serta peci membuatnya sangatlah tampan berwibawa.

"Iya, Kak, gak apa." sahut Hinata.

"Jangan bohong, Kakak tahu kok kalau kalian sembunyiin sesuatu. Mungkin ada yang bisa Kakak bantu?" aslinya Neji sudah gemas dalam hati. Jujur saja kenapa sih!

Setelah ragu beberapa detik, Sakura pun bersuara… "Jadi gini…"

"Gimana? Gimana?" sahut Neji kelepasan. Doi gak sabaran.

"Gini…"

Sakura pun menceritakan perkara kakinya dan kaki Hinata yang diinjak.

"So swit~!" Neji seriusan kelepasan, sudah menutup mulut dengan mata berkilauan.

"Kok so sweet sih? Diinjek gini so sweet?" Sakura gak mudeng, mungkin Neji sudah terlalu lama sakau akan drama romance jadi adegan keinjek kaki rival pun dibilang so sweet.

"Ehm," Neji mengembalikan kewibawaannya. "Kamu tahu pagar sholat?"

Sakura dan Hinata menggeleng setelah saling tatap.

"Dalam sholat berjamaah, pagar sholat itu penting. Setiap kaki jamaah harus saling menempel bahkan untuk jamaah laki-laki, siku-siku atau lengan juga harus rapat satu sama lain. Tujuannya, agar tidak ada setan yang lewat di sela-sela kalian. Sholat jamaah pun jadi sah.

Makanya, Shion dan Karin merapat ke kalian. Karena kalian yang terkesan menjauh dari kaki mereka, mereka harus melebarkan kaki dan terpaksa menginjak pinggiran kaki kalian supaya gak terputus pagar sholatnya.

Mungkin Sasuke dan Naruto faham kalian ini tidak pernah sholat jamaah ke masjid kalau bukan karena terawih, jadi meminta akhwat yang mereka kenal untuk membuat sholat jamaah kalian afdol."

Sakura dan Hinata sudah berkaca-kaca. Ternyata Sasuke dan Naruto itu sungguhan so sweet seperti kata Kak Neji.

SakuHina saling tatap, lalu berlari ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih berada di abang Bakso Bakar.

Di mata dan imajinasi Neji, kejadian tersebut merupakan kejadian sakral yang terjadi di akhir drama: Sakura-Hinata berlarian dengan mata berkaca-kaca ke Sasuke-Naruto yang sudah menyambut mereka dengan wajah kalem dan tangan terbuka.

BUKAN MUKHRIM! Neji tersadar karena dibentak malaikat yang mendampinginya. Untung saja itu cuma khayalan Neji, nyatanya yang terlihat adalah SasuNaru yang bingung lihat SakuHina ngos-ngosan nyamperin mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kamu kenapa, Hin?" Naruto khawatir, muka Hinata merah unyu ngos-ngosan gitu.

"Be-besok, kita mau terawih di Al-ikhlas. Ba-bareng, ya?" entah kenapa Sakura jadi ketularan kegagapan Hinata kalo lagi salting.

Hinata merespon Naruto dengan menggeleng, ia tersenyum. "Gak apa-apa. Aku cuma mau bakso bakar."

* * *

 **\- TAMAT -**

 _ **1 Juli 2015**_

Masya Allah. Sasuke jadi _**extremely**_ ooc gini ya :'( aku geli gimana gitu ngetiknya. Maaf kalau ada yang jijik XD

* * *

\- Bonus -

"Oh ya mas, minta nomor Karin dong."

Sasuke miringin kepala, "Buat apa?"

"Mau kenalan aja, hehe."

Tentu saja Sakura harus minta maaf sudah suudzon dengan Karin. Begitu pula Hinata yang sudah berprasangka buruk ke Shion.

"Shishishi..." Naruto tertawa kecil ala karakter One Piece. Liat tampang Sasuke yang nge-blank ngasih nomor Karin ke Sakura tanpa tahu nomor Sakura berapa juga.

"Hinata, kalo udah punya HP kasih tau aku nomornya, ya." kata Naruto kenceng, sengaja sepertinya.

Sementara Sakura baru saja nge-save nomor Karin. "Aku misscall dulu deh..."

DRRRT...

HP Sasuke yang bergetar, Sakura yang kaget.

"Kok?"

"Hn, itu nomor gue. Nomor Karin besok aja gue tanyain dulu ke orangnya."

\- sungguhan tamat -


End file.
